Clases de Sexo con Sasuke
by Ayreenkira
Summary: Sakura necesita clases urgentemente. No sabe nada sobre sexo, y su novio cada vez parece mas aburrido. -Yo seré tu maestro- Se ofreció Sasuke con una sonrisa sensual.- Te enseñaré a todo lo que sé sobre sexo, que es bastante.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto

El trama del ficc no me pertenece le pertenece a **Anabella Denett** quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion. Gracias

Si quieren leer sus historias les recomiendo su blog: http . queridaluna . blogspot . mx /  
Ya saben lo tienen que juntar

**N/A: **Este Fic es una adaptación que me encanto y espero que a ustedes tb. Si veo 3 reviews en esta semana, lo continuare con mucho gusto.

* * *

"_Bienaventurado el que comienza por educarse antes de dedicarse a perfeccionar a los demás".__-Juan C. Abella_

**LUNES**

"¿Seguro que tienes que irte?".- Pregunté una vez más con voz adormilada mientras me aferraba del cuello de mi novio.-"¿No puedes mandar a alguien por ti?".- Cuestione mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos debido al cansancio.

"Sakura, será solo una semana".- Respondió Yahiko zafándose de mi agarre.-"Y aunque pudiera mandar a alguien, no lo haría. Es mi oportunidad de aprender un poco más sobre mi carrera".- Explicó de nuevo mientras se ponía su suéter y tomaba sus últimas pertenencias para después meterlas en su maletín.-"Además, te quedarás con Hinata y Sasuke será divertido. Son tus mejores amigo, ¿no?".- Cuestionó sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba buscando algo más con mucha preocupación.

No estoy segura que fue lo que respondí pero fue una mezcla de un gruñido con bufido; era precisamente eso lo que me molestaba, que tenía que quedarme en su casa con mis amigos. Los cuales tenían planes especiales para mí. O tan siquiera Sasuke los tenía.

Volví a hacer el sonido anterior mientras recordaba que yo misma me había metido en este problema.

_**Dos semanas atrás**__._

"Sasuke_, basta".- Pedí por quinta vez.-"Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 13 años, tienes 23".- Repetí como si eso fuera a hacer que dejara de molestarme._

"_Entonces, ¿estuvo bueno?".- Volvió a preguntar.-"Por lo que Hinata me contó, no fue nada del otro mundo".- Se respondió el mismo.-"Pero claro, eres una novata y Yahiko era el mujeriego mayor en la escuela".- Explicó lo obvio.-"Lo que tú necesitas es aprender".- Atinó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

_Miré a las escaleras donde sabía que estaría Hinata escuchando la conversación; esa pequeña duende no podía mantener su nariz fuera de ningún lugar; si le veía, juraba que le levantaría el dedo medio para dejarle saber lo molesta que estaba, pero para su suerte no estaba, entonces decidí quitarme mi frustración con Sasuke._

_Lo peor de todo, lo que me frustraba más, es que era cierto. Mi primera vez con Yahiko, mi primera vez, había sido un fiasco total. El era un dios del sexo, al menos esa era su reputación en la escuela en la cual todas las chicas decían que Yahiko había logrado que tocarán en cielo con sus manos, literalmente._

_Después de tres meses de relación nada de eso había pasado, una porque nuestra relación no era de solo una noche, le quería y él me quería, precisamente porque no me acosté con él en el primer intento de coqueteo; pero sabía que el sexo era algo importante para él, por lo que me había preparado lo mejor que pude. Me leí todo el kamasutra, fui a varias sex shop. ¡Vi películas porno! Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para que nuestra primera vez fuera lo mejor que nos había pasado a ambos._

_Por el contrario, fue vergonzosa e incómoda. Ya que yo no sabía cómo hacer ciertas cosas, y que él me lo explicara no era nada sensual. Y aunque el intentara hacerlo bien y genial, yo era pastosa y me ponía nerviosa al imaginar lo que él quería hacer, por lo que él también se ponía nervioso. Al final, solo termino encima de mí, lo clásico, duro un par de minutos y fue todo._

_Después de eso no hablamos sobre la primera vez, como si nunca hubiera pasado. No me arrepiento, porque quería que fuera con él, pero no de esa manera tan… no- sincronizado._

"_¿Qué sugieres, Sasuke? ¿Qué tomes clases de sexo?".- Cuestione sarcásticamente dejando caer sobre el mi enojo.-"¡Si, claro! Los buscaré en la sección amarilla".- Refunfuñe agresivamente mientras me dejaba caer en el enorme sillón enfrente de la televisión._

"_No tienes porque buscar".- Contestó Sasuke colocándose enfrente de mí, y sin notar el sarcasmo en cada palabra de mi oración anterior.-"¡Yo seré tu maestro!".- Exclamó con un tono de extrema emoción y felicidad._

_Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados, segura que mi boca estaba tocando el suelo de lo abierta que estaba. ¿Sasuke bromeaba?_

_¿El mejor amigo de mi novio dándome clases de sexo? ¡Por favor!_

"_No me mires como si estuviera loco, Sakura".- Pidió incorporándose y sentándose a un lado mío.-"Vamos, sabes que lo necesitas mas no tomaras clases con un desconocido. Además, es mucho mejor que las clases te las de un hombre que sabe lo que nos gusta, y tengo bastante, pero bastante en experiencia".- Explicó fácilmente como si se tratara clases de música; se recargó comidamente en el brazo del sillón y subió su pierna en su rodilla, dándole una imagen de extrema confianza en sí mismo._

"_¡Estás loco! ¡Enfermo!".- Grité parándome el sillón repentinamente, haciendo que el dejara su imagen cómoda y se sentara al borde del sillón.-"¿Cómo esperas enseñarme sexo? Tienes novia, ¡Y tu mejor amigo es mi novio!".- Chillé mientras caminaba por toda la sala como un gato encerrado, y Sasuke regresó a su antigua posición y solo sonrió._

"Sakura_, yo solo te enseñare la teoría y con algunos ejemplos visuales, apoyándonos de comida o cosas así".- Explicó tranquilamente haciendo que yo cayera en la cuenta que había malinterpretado lo que había querido decir.-"Si quisieras un clase práctica, tendría que preguntarle a Ino, pero estoy seguro que dirá que si".- Agregó con tono picarón y con una enorme sonrisa que lo hacía parecer nada más que un pervertido sexual._

_Lo miré insegura de que fuera correcto hacer esto. Digo, ¿clases de sexo? ¿Tan necesitada estaba? ¿No se suponía que como pasaba el tiempo, y con las veces se aprendía?_

_Entonces recordé lo espantoso que había sido la primera vez, y juré que jamás volvería hacer algo así. No importaba que tuviera que hacer, la próxima vez dejaría a Yahiko con la boca abierta y deseando por más._

"_¡Bien!".- Acepté antes de devolverle la sonrisa a Edward.-"Conviérteme en una de los tuyos".- Pedí nerviosa._

"_Será un placer".-Contestó sonriendo coquetamente._

_**Vuelta a la realidad.**_

"¡Aquí esta!".- Exclamó Yahiko con emoción al encontrar lo que había estado buscando.-"Tengo que pasar a buscar unas cosas en casa de Sasuke ¿quieres que te deje ahí de una vez?".- Preguntó Yahiko sentándose al borde de la cama y colocando sus labios en mi cuello.

"Supongo".- Contesté apretando los dientes; no tenía sentido atrasar esto, había dicho que si, y sí no iba, Sasuke vendría por mí y me daría las clases enfrente de Kizashi; ante ese pensamiento me levante como un resorte y brinque afuera de la cama.-"Deja solo me pongo un pants y una camisa, estaré afuera en un segundo".- Agregue mientras buscaba en mis cajones algo que ponerme.

**O-O-O-O**

"¿Adoptaste un mono?".- Le pregunté a Sasuke antes de dejar mi bolsa en el sillón individual y sentarme en el grande.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó confundido.

"Por todos los plátanos".- Expliqué mientras que con los ojos señalaba a la enorme cantidad de ese fruto colocados cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

"Oh, no".- Sonrió al entender de que estaba hablando.-"Es parte del material de la clase.".- Explicó con tono feliz e inocente; si, claro.

Me limité a rodar los ojos.

"La clase de hoy, decidí que iniciaríamos con lo básico".- Se puso de pie y prendió la televisión.-"¿Qué es el sexo?".- Preguntó al aire con un tono estilo cuando le explicas a un niño algo complicado. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando una imagen muy grafica y explicita aparecía en la pantalla.

"¡Sasuke!".- Chillé desviando mi vista para no ver la imagen brutal que estaba siendo exhibida.

"¡Cálmate!".- Pidió rodando los ojos.-"Esto".-Hizo una pausa, donde cogió un palo largo y muy delgado, lo apuntó hacia la pantalla.-"Esto es sexo".- Dijo con un tono ceremonioso, y no pude evitar sentir que estábamos hablando sobre matemáticas en lugar de sexo.

"¡Se lo que es sexo! Solo no sé cómo hacerlo bien, así que ¿podríamos enfocarnos en esa parte?".- Pregunté aún viendo hacia la ventana más cercana.

"¡Bien! Pero espero que sepas que me has hecho perder toda una tarde buscando imágenes que te explicaran que era el sexo"-. Explicó antes de apagar la televisión.

"¡Por favor! No me culpes de algo que estoy segura que es tu pasatiempo".- Repliqué volviendo a ver hacia la sala.-"¿Qué diría Ino sobre esto?".- Cuestione satisfecha conmigo misma por estarlo chantajeando así.

"La mayoría de las fotos me las recomendó ella".- Contestó tranquilamente restándole importancia a mi chantaje.-"Bien, empecemos con lo que es bueno".- Añadió mientras se hincaba al lado de la mesa donde estaban todos los plátanos, tomó uno y me miró.-"Sexo oral".- Explicó mientras tomaba uno de los plátanos.-"El sexo oral es algo extremadamente importante para empezar el acto físico del amor".- Dijo tendiéndome el plátano.-"Muéstrame como lo haces".- Me quedé perpleja sin entender que es lo que quería que hiciera.

"¡Sasuke! Te dije que no iba a hacer nada de eso, ¡Eres un pervertido!".-Me levanté rápidamente del sillón y le metí una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.-"Mi novio es tu mejor amigo y tu novia es mi compañera de clase. ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?".- Cuestione mientras tomaba mi bolso y me encaminaba a la salida.

"¡Sakura,Sakura, Sakura!".- Exclamó Edward incorporándose rápidamente desde la sala.-"¡Chica, estás loca! Me refería a que lo intentaras con el plátano, no conmigo".- Aclaró enseñándome de nuevo al fruto pelado. En cuanto aclaro su petición, me sonroje fuertemente al haber malinterpretado a mi amigo dos veces.-"Ahora, si te sonrojas así y sigues pensado que quiero algo mas contigo, tendré que empezar a sospechar que mi encanto irresistible también ha hecho estragos contigo".- Añadió con esa sonrisa suya tan grande que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño.

"¡Vamos!".- Contesté rodando los ojos volviendo a dejar mi bolso donde estaba y caminando hacia la sala de nuevo.-"¿Con este?".- Pregunté tomando un plátano que estaba en la pila.

"El que quieras, tenemos casi cincuenta plátanos aquí".- Contestó sentándose a mi lado.

Miré el fruto con desconfianza y después lo acerque mientras abría mi boca desmesuradamente, cerré los ojos para evitar vergüenzas.

"¡Espera! Tienes que quitarle la cascara, Bella".- Explicó Edward arrebatándomelo de las manos y quitándosela en un veloz movimiento.-"Bien, ahora muéstrame como lo hiciste la primera vez".- Pidió una vez que me había regresado nuestro pene suplantado. Me quedé callada un momento para después sonrojarme violentamente, no lo había hecho por miedo a que lo terminara mordiendo o algo por el estilo.-"OH".- Exclamó Sasuke para después estallar en carcajadas que rompieron con el silencio de toda la casa.-"Con razón fue tan espantosa la primera vez".- Siguió diciendo mientras reía cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Basta Sasuke!".- Pedí vergonzosamente y al ver que no paraba, en una de las bocanadas de aire que tomo, le metí el plátano en la boca dejándolo sin aire y con el resto de la fruta embarrada en sus mejillas; solo abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.-"Te pedí que dejarás de burlarte de mí".- Explique sin siquiera mirarlo y solo tome otro plátano de la pila.

Escuché como Sasuke escupía el plátano que tenía atorado en su boca y con una servilleta se limpiaba la cara que había quedado pegajosa. Mientras Edward se encargaba de limpiar el desastre ocasionado por mí, intente recordar que es lo que sabía de sexo oral.

Nada. Solo sabía que se metía a la boca, arriba- abajo – arriba –abajo. Y eso era todo, nada más. No sabía cuáles eran las partes sensibles, las partes claves.

Suspire y cerré los ojos.

"Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo. Y asegúrate que esta vez, entre a tu boca y no a la mía".- Pidió con tono molesto.-"Bien, tienes que imaginar que el plátano es el miembro, tómalo con ambas manos con un agarre seguro mas no muy fuerte".- Explicó.

Iba haciendo todo lo que me decía casi a la par con él, iba todo bien, tenía mis manos agarrando el plátano pero sucedió que lo apreté con demasiada fuerza y lo hice puré y la que ahora terminó embarrada fui yo.

"Gracias a Dios eso no era un pene de verdad".- Comentó Sasuke antes de tomarme de las manos para con un trapo limpiar el resto del fruto que tenía embarrado.-"Estas pensando demasiado".- Dijo mientras continuaba limpiando mis manos, ahora los dos estábamos hincados en la alfombra sin estar muy seguros que habíamos terminado ahí.-"Necesitas dejar de pensar, Sakura".- Aclaró una vez que mis manos estaban limpias.

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?".- Pregunté antes de levantar la vista y encontrarme extremadamente cerca de Sasuke, sus ojos estaban fijados en los míos, podía sentir su respiración cálida entrelazándose con la mía. Sus ojos solo abandonaban los míos por un segundo, y solo para ver a mis labios entreabiertos.

Sentí un cosquilleo que recorría todo mi brazo izquierdo, no era más que un toque, era solo un ligero roce, fue cuando me di cuenta que sus dedos acariciaban mis piel con extrema delicadeza. Cerré los ojos, estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño momento que no note que Sasuke había dejado de tocarme y se había alejado un momento.

"Hazlo".- Pidió con su voz enronquecida. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al no entender que estaba pidiendo, y sentí un nudo en el estomago, parecido a lo que se siente cuando sientes algo como decepción, al ver que sostenía al plátano enfrente de mí.

"Oh".- Murmuré con voz muy suave mientras me sentía como una estúpida por haber pensado algo más de parte de Sasuke.-"Bien".- Dije antes de tomar el nuevo plátano en mis manos. Volví a abrir la boca y comencé a meterlo lentamente hasta donde podía, mientras hacía esto Sasuke miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía. Después, comencé a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, y poco a poco aumente mi velocidad hasta que después de unos segundos el plátano se partió a la mitad dejándome con una parte en la boca y la otra en las manos.

"Escúpelo".- Pidió Sasuke acercándome un plato donde estaba el plátano que le había metido en la boca hace unos momentos.-"Vas demasiado rápido".- Comentó mientras me tendía una servilleta y dejaba el plato en la mesa de centro.-"Tienes que empezar suavemente, para luego aumentar la velocidad pero eso es casi ya cuando vayas a terminar".- Explicó pacientemente, tomó otro plátano y le quito la cascara.-"Bien, lo que vas a hacer es esto".- Comenzó a explicar.-"Tu agarre esta casi perfecto, ahora para empezar tienes que dar suaves mordidas a lo largo del miembro".- Dijo señalando la altura del fruto.-"Inténtalo".- Pidió tendiéndome el plátano.

Tomé el plátano y gire mi cabeza un poco para poder tener mejor accesibilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo mordí y le arranqué un pedazo.

"¡No, Sakura!".- Exclamó Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos.-"¡Dios! Repito, que bueno que es una fruta y no uno de verdad".- Dijo quitándome el plátano de la boca y aventándolo al plato donde estaba los otros.-"Solo tienes que dar mordiditas".- Repitió.

"¡Fue lo que hice!".- Exclamé frustrada.

"¡Con los labios! No con los dientes, ellos no están invitados".- Contestó un poco molesto porque no había visto lo obvio.-"Inténtalo de nuevo".- Pidió lanzándome otro plátano.

"Ahora entiendo porque compraste tantos plátanos".- Comenté mientras le quitaba la cascara.-"En verdad quieres que aprenda bien".- Dije sonriendo antes de comenzar a hacer lo que me había dicho, ahora asegurándome que solo los labios tocaran el fruto.-"No es una mordida, Sasuke. Es mas como besos".- Dije mientras seguía dándole besos suaves por todos lados.

"Exacto".- Contestó levantándose de la alfombre y sentándose en el sillón.-"Lo estás haciendo bien".- Comentó y después se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras yo seguía con mi tarea.-"Bien, ahora comienza a meterlo suavemente sin apresurarte".- Pidió.

Hice lo que dijo, intentando no cometer ningún otro error. Dure haciendo esa actividad por un buen rato hasta que el me indicaba que aumentara un poco la velocidad, o que me detuviera y volviera con los besos, o algunas veces que lo metiera lo mas que pudiera.

Después de eso mis mejillas estaban cansadas, por no decir que jamás volvería a comer plátano por voluntad propia.

"Esto es algo que debes hacer mientras estas haciendo lo otro; con una de tus manos debes acariciar la parte que tu boca no alcanza, no pedí que lo hicieras porque terminarías embarrada y se partiría en dos. Puedes parar".- En cuanto escuche eso, saque mi boca y aventé lo que quedaba en el plato.

"Oficialmente odio los plátanos".- Anuncié mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba al lado de Sasuke en el sillón.

"Lo supuse".- Contestó distraídamente a la vez que miraba su celular.-"Ya es tarde, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?".- Preguntó volviendo a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

"¿Mikoto no hizo nada de comer?".- Cuestioné mirando hacia la cocina.

"No, es su manera de decirme que tengo 23 años que debería vivir en mi propio apartamento".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente.-"No se podrá deshacer de mi tan fácil".- Agregó antes de pararse y tenderme la mano.-"Vamos al centro comercial, allá continuaremos con la clase".- Explicó sonriendo picaronamente.

"¿Cómo…?".- Comencé a preguntar pero después supuse que si me lo dijera no iría a ningún lado.- ¿Sabes qué? No me digas".- Pedí tomando su mano para pararme del sillón.

Fuimos al centro comercial más cercano para comer algo rápido, ya que a Sasuke le había entrado la prisa por continuar la clase.

"Solo prométeme que no me harás comer más plátanos, ni que me pondrás a dar un espectáculo en medio de la plaza".- Pedí mientras tiraba los restos de la ensalada que había comido.

"Si, lo prometo".- Contestó incorporándose y guiándome al piso superior del centro comercial.-"Ahora tu prométeme que harás todo lo que te pido, y no saldrás corriendo".- Pidió una vez que estábamos en las escaleras eléctricas.

"No puedo prometer eso".- Contesté seriamente.-"¿Qué pasa si me pides algo demasiado estúpido?".- Cuestioné ahora riendo.

"Entonces sería algo estúpido que te ayudaría a mejorar tu desempeño sexual".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente.

Decidí ignorarlo al entender que con él, jamás ganaría una.

Cuando llegamos al último piso me llego la iluminación divina sobre a donde nos dirigíamos, y Sasuke debió leer mi expresión porque antes de que saliera corriendo me tomo del brazo y me obligó a seguir caminando sin darme tiempo de figurar una buena excusa para no entrar a ese lugar.

"Bienvenidos".- Saludó la vendedora al otro lado del mostrador.-"¿Buscaban algo en especifico?".- Mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban al cambio repentino de luz, y tampoco a las luces de neón que decoraban el local.

"Si".- Contestó Sasuke con naturalidad y sonriendo coquetamente.-"Necesitamos aceites comestibles, pinturas corporales".- Comenzó a listar cosas que podría procesar mi estomago.

"¿Ingredientes para el sexo oral?".- Preguntó la vendedora.-"Están en el tercer estante a la derecha atrás de la cortina roja".- Indicó devolviendo la sonrisa coqueta.-"Vengan conmigo".- Pidió saliendo de atrás del mostrador.-"O debería decir, _vénganse conmigo".-_ Añadió con un tono tan sexual que no pude hacer nada más que rodar los ojos, y controlar las ganas de vomitar que me dieron.

Al pasar la cortina, fui yo la que tomo el brazo de Sasuke y me aferré a él como si fuera mi vida. No podía dejar de sentir que iba a salir violada de ese lugar, con miles de hijos y con un dolor de cabeza.

Había cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sasuke a pesar de que sonreía divertido, no hizo más que mirarme y susurrarme que estaría todo bien; algo sobre que íbamos por niveles. Pero eso no me ayudo al ver un poster con una mujer amarrada a una mesa de acero con una maquina que… mejor dirigí mi vista a Sasuke.

"Aquí los tienen".- Anunció la mujer parándose a lo que supuse que era el tercer estante; la cual era una repisa llena de botes con diferentes colores, texturas, formas.-"¿Tienen algún sabor en favorito? ¿Dulce, salado, agridulce?".- Sasuke me miró esperando una respuesta.

Lentamente solté el brazo de Sasuke y observé el estante con delicadeza e inseguridad, como si los botes fueran a saltar sobre mí.

"¿Dulce?".- Contesté con voz extremadamente baja, y sonaba más bien como una pregunta que una respuesta.

"¡Bien! Tenemos vainilla, chocolate, menta, canela, fresa, zarzamora, cereza, chicle, coco, nuez, naranja, sandía, melón, papaya, mango…".-La mujer continuó nombrando sabores dulces pero yo me había perdido en menta.

"Sasuke".- Lo llamé en un susurró.-"¿Para qué es todo esto?".- Pregunté sin tener la menor idea de porque la mujer seguía nombrando alimentos.

"Es parte del sexo oral, Sakura".- Contestó en la misma voz baja.-"Tienes que aprender a que te guste, y supongo que no debe tener un sabor muy agradable por lo que existen estos aceites, pinturas etc. etc.".-No pude más que decir que si con la cabeza a la vez que entendía el porqué de estar aquí.

"Denos vainilla, chocolate y mango".- Interrumpió Edward a la mujer que continuaba listando comida.

"En seguida. ¿Los desea en crema o aceite?".- Cuestiono antes de seleccionar los sabores que había pedido Edward.

"Aceite".- Contestó Sasuke.-"Y también necesitaremos un dildo".- Añadió ganándose una mirada de horror de mi parte.-"¿Qué? No podemos ponerle aceites a los plátanos".- Explicó en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Sasuke pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y salimos pitando de regreso a su casa, el resto del camino permanecimos callados sin mencionar nada de nuestra visita a la tienda escondida de la plaza.

El resto de la tarde seguimos practicando lo mismo que con los plátanos, pero ahora de una manera más sencilla y los sabores, aunque muy artificiales no sabían mal. Cada vez que hacía algo mal, Sasuke me hacía comenzar de nuevo, todo el proceso que resultaba tan exasperante que juré no volver a comer nada que tuviera forma de pene.

"Ya fue suficiente".- Anunció antes de quitarme el dildo y envolverlo con un trapo.-"Creo que has aprendido a dominar el arte del sexo oral".- Anunció con orgullo.-"Pequeño examen de prueba, ¿Cómo comienzas?".- Preguntó rápidamente.

"Sujetándolo firmemente y depositando suaves besos en el tronco".- Respondí en automático.

"¿Qué debes hacer mientras lo tienes en la boca?".-

"Masajear la parte donde no llega mi boca con la mano".-

"Ultima, ¿Cuál es el punto más sensible?".-

"El glande".-

"Perfecto".- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.-"Tienes un 10 en esta primera clase".- Anunció mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión.

"¿Eso es todo?".- Cuestioné al ver que no tenía pensado seguir con la lección.

"Sakura, tómalo con calma".- Se incorporó y se acercó a mi.-"A penas es lunes".- Contestó una vez que estaba cerca de mi.-"Tenemos el resto de la semana solo para nosotros".- Añadió sonriendo ladinamente.

No se acelero mi corazón por lo que digo, si no _como_ lo digo.

_Solo para nosotros_.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por leerlo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**_~Ayreenkira~_**


End file.
